


Titanium

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always strong. Always had been and always will be.  After all, Titanium is stronger than people think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanium

**A/N: Well, I've got more one-shots for all you dear readers out there. Like I said, I'm branching out trying to think of some new ideas as I work on future chapters for all of my other stories. -shrugs- I can't help it, my muse is a bitch and won't leave me alone for any reason whatsoever.**

**DISCLAIMER: We all know that I don't own Sailor Moon so I think I should be allowed to skip this damn thing. -sigh- The plot though is mine. If there is a plot. LOL**

**ooOoo**

**TITANIUM**

There were a lot of things that she could take, but a break up was one of those that tore right through her in various ways. Of course, she wouldn't ever let anyone know. Crying wasn't something that she enjoyed and having her friends see it even less than that. Lord knows what Serena would do if she saw the tears—that girl may be a bit of a ditz, but she did have a rather horrid temper when pushed. And for crying out loud has she pushed the Moon Scout over the past five years. It's a wonder that she hadn't just killed her already.

Rei shook her head, sighing as she tried to stop the onslaught of more tears. Normally, she'd be numb when someone broke up with her, but this time it hadn't just been a bad breakup. The guy she'd been seeing had cheated on her…with another girl she was friends with at school. That just made it all the worse. Especially when the girl had started bragging about it around the school. Oh, how Rei wanted to just beat the girl to within an inch of her life for that! That didn't happen.

No, what the Mars Scout did was hold her head up high, ignored the whispering behind her back and basically unleashed her temper in a manner that wouldn't cost her education. She didn't fight the girl. Rather allowed the other woman know what kind of person she had stolen from. And of course, Rei broke on the inside when she realized that her ex-boyfriend had been perfectly willing to keep them both. Yeah, the man was sick like that. Thinking that she'd be happy to be in a three-way relationship. Nope, that wasn't even an option to the Scout of Fire.

As Rei thought about it, she honestly shouldn't be too upset for realizing just how wrong that guy was for her, but then again it'd been a long time since she was last in a long-term relationship. Of course, the last one she'd been in had ended rather tragically when her last boyfriend died to protect her. Yeah that had just about killed her. Thankfully, she had her friends to help her. Of course, with the end of this current one Rei didn't have the girls to offer comfort and that was all right. She wanted—no, needed—to prove that this kind of thing wouldn't be enough to make her fall. She's been shot down before and refused to be killed by the heartbreak. But this wasn't just about heartbreak, it was all about the betrayal of two people whom she thought could be trusted.

Curling up on the bed, Rei stared out the window, watching as the rain fell down gently. A few hours ago it had been pouring hard, but in the state that she'd been she hadn't quite realized it until just now. Sigh. It didn't matter to her at any rate. She needed time to herself to her head back on straight. And that would probably take a few days. Maybe weeks. Or couple months…whichever she decided would be best to keep herself from having a complete breakdown.

Perhaps a vacation would be best. Yes, she'd go do that.

However, she wouldn't go alone. Yes, she needed some alone time, but as Rei began thinking it over it might be best if she did bring someone with her. That way, she wouldn't feel quite so alone as she did right this minute.

So, with that in mind, she did go and took one of her friends with her. Sure, she didn't want the girls to know that she'd been hurting, but Rei knew that Mina wouldn't blab. After all, the Venus Scout had been in a situation of heartbreak like this at least once before. And Rei knew that this would help even more because as it was once said, she was like titanium. She could be shot down, but she refused to fall.

**o~O~o**

**A short one-shot believe it or not that I wanted to write. I'm not sure where the inspiration for this came from, but I liked it nonetheless. I do hope that all of you out there enjoy it as well. Anyway, see all of you in the next story.**


End file.
